After the blast
by Devil-may-care101
Summary: Oneshot: Based on 3:02 Not what it looks like. Danny's thoughts to Lindsay going undercover. Please R'n'R :


_Here's another idea that just popped into my head whilst watching 3:02 earlier. _

_Hope you enjoy it, I wasn't sure how it turned out._

_Disclaimer: If I did own it, then the whole Rikki thing wouldn't have happened. It's not mine. Neither is the song by Avril Lavigne._

* * *

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

"Here's everything we took."

Danny could hear her voice, loud and clear through the wire. He clenched his hand around the receiver, hoping that everything would go to plan.

Initially, he'd been furious that Lindsay had even suggested going in undercover. But his anger didn't last long. It drained away, leaving him feeling anxious. Scared. Danny Messer was never scared - growing up in the Bronx around the Tanglewood boys had left him able to deal with almost ever situation. Every situation except what to do when the love of his life was in danger.

He knew that he loved her, but having never felt anything like this before, he tried to ignore it. And he'd been able to for a while, convincing himself that it wasn't love, that it was lust. And he'd believed himself. Until today, when she put someone else's life above her own safety.

Danny had never been one to feel deep emotions. Usually he ran on adrenaline, or on anger. Instinct alone got him through some of the worst experiences in his life. But now, even though his instincts were telling him to go in and pull his Montana out from the line of fire, he knew he couldn't. Doing that would likely get her killed.

"Who are you?"

"Beth."

The fear was obvious in her voice, but Danny hoped that it would be normal in that type of situation. He could only hear the silence from the room, and his heart was pounding so hard he thought they might be able to hear it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Flack and Stella listening intently from the other receiver, and he once again had to fight his instincts to go and help Lindsay.

He'd known that she was brave, known that she would do anything in her power to help someone in need. So he should have known that she's have volunteered for the job. And as much as he hated to admit it, he knew it was the right thing to do. There wasn't time to call in an undercover, and out of the team already assembled, Lindsay was the only who fit the description well enough to possibly go undetected. That didn't mean he had to like it. Because he sure as hell didn't.

Ever since Lindsay had started at the lab, he'd been watching her back. He didn't like that she was Aiden's replacement, but he wasn't a jackass enough to leave her high and dry. Especially seeing as she was unused to the city way of life. Instead he made it clear that he didn't like why she was there. But eventually he'd begun to see what others saw from day one. She was determined, ruthless, and her country manner brought a whole new approach to the team. He enjoyed flirtatious banter with her, enjoyed the way she always managed to surprise him. Yet there was always a mysterious side to her, a side that no one on the team, except Mac, knew about. And the mystery surrounding her made her all the more appealing.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Danny, I'll be fine."_

"_No no, we have undercovers who can do this alright, it's not our job."_

"_Well it is now. We're out of time. You heard what she said, if we don't get in there in 4 minutes, her friend dies."_

The conversation played around in his mind, trying to find a loophole that would have kept her here, outside. Kept her safe. But he came up blank. Nothing he could have said would have made her change her mind. So now all he could do was wait.

His mind came crashing back to earth when he heard the sound of glass smashing.

"Try again."

Those two words caused a shock of fear that went through his entire body, and he immediately began to panic.

"She's been made." Getting up so fast that he nearly fell over, he leapt out of the truck, hand reaching for his piece. He barely registered Flack and Stella's rushed words in the background, being solely focused on making sure Lindsay was ok. He had no way of knowing what was going on in the room, having left the receiver behind. Following SWAT into the building, his mind was racing, hoping, praying that she was ok. If she wasn't, he didn't know what he would do. He'd lost too much already.

Trying to slow down his furiously beating heart, he tried to keep his mind on climbing the stairs. God damn the person that lived on this floor. It was then he heard the crash, and he looked upwards in shock.

_Shit._

Pausing only to let SWAT knock down the door and to let Flack and Stella enter before him, he carried on into the room. He saw Flack grab one of the suspects, heard Stella shout "You like shooting little girls, you sick bastard huh?" But he didn't see the one thing he needed to.

"Lindsay?"

The smoke covered the room and clouded his vision. He couldn't see her.

"Lindsay?" He shouted her name again, this time with more urgency, letting his panic weave its way into his voice.

Then he heard her voice. "Danny!"

He glanced around, trying to get his bearings, when he saw her climb up from behind a chair, covered in dust and rubble. His heart contracted when he saw that she was holding her head, even though he knew that it was just due to the sound of the explosion. He rushed over to her as she rose to meet him, helping her up and pulling her close to his body.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

He felt his panic reduce slightly when he heard her confirmation, but she couldn't keep the tremor from entering into her voice. He pulled away from her slightly, gazing into her eyes to try and determine whether or not she was telling the truth. He could still see the fear in her eyes, the confusion over what went wrong, but he could see that she was ok. Pulling her back close to him, he let his hand rest on her head, stroking her hair, trying to get her to calm down. In return, she grasped his shoulder, and held on as if she never wanted to let go.

It was then that he realised he wished she never would.

* * *

_R'n'R? Please? :)_


End file.
